Cosher
by phz
Summary: It all started with girls, a misunderstanding, then a pedophile agent. Things are turning for the worse, not if Leaf can stop it! OriginalShipping Green/Red fluff AU.


A/N: Japanese names are used in this fic. Hanako for Red's mom and Sakaki for Giovanni. I wanted to edit some part of this fic.. But I ended up leaving it as it is.. Maybe next time. Beta'd by tsu90. Apologies for any OOCness.

* * *

><p>Stampede of unorganized heels and snickers was thundering against the walkway in one of the school ground. Hushes and shouts were heard from that group of teenage girls, and they seemed to be looking for one particular person desperately. Searching for every nook and crook of the building, they look like bloodhounds, hunting for their prey if it was not for the fact that they were standing on two feet.<p>

"Hey, I heard he ran off to the art block! Let's go!"

The whole group decided to take the information seriously and stampeded into another direction to the art department while passing by an innocent janitor's closet which they missed out on searching. To the girls' misfortune, inside the closet housed the boy they were chasing and searching for. Moreover, someone else was dragged into the closet as well.

"You sure are a popular one." A teasing chuckle behind Red was emitted as the other leaned against the wall of the closet, trying to accommodate their size along with the tools inside the closet. The other student was Red's childhood friend and his best friend as well, Green. The boy with chocolate milk hair was brushing his hair lightly, picking off any dust that had fallen onto his hair from the rush. "But you know, Red, I never once thought that I would be in the janitor's closet."

Snapping his head to his friend at that statement, the raven haired looked down and apologized honestly to Green. "Sorry Green… Let's get out of here." Sweaty hands fumbled at the door but even with all his might, he could not make the door budge at all. Red's eyes widen a small fraction, standing still at the sudden realization of them being trapped. He turned back nervously and faced his childhood friend. "Stucked…" The brunet looked puzzling at what the other meant and when he understood he wanted to smack his own forehead at their misfortune, but that would darken the already brooding mood Red had. A nice distraction of the situation would do them both good, until someone noticed they were both gone and searched for them.

With that in mind, Green began, "Why were they chasing you again?" The taller teen asked with a tinge of laughter in his voice. Since they were both trapped, the brunet thought he could get some answers out of his reclusive friend. But of course who said it was easy? Red bit his lips and frowned slightly when the question was asked, and the raven remained silent throughout the time. It was a bad habit of his whenever he was nervous. Green knew that habit of course, after years of watching the raven from the side or face on. From the first time they met, he learnt that Red had difficulties with expressing himself, but his facial expressions and gestures were Green's way of understanding his timid friend. The brown haired boy could even write a book on how to interact with Red or maybe teach someone, but he decided to keep all those little details and secrets about Red he noticed over the years to himself.

It was only after few rounds of coaxing from Green that Red murmured shyly. The teen with lucid green eyes had to strain his ears to understand what had been told, Red was obviously not willing to say out loud. Even if their breathing was the only sound in that small closet, Green could barely hear the other's soft and light tone. "They wanted to know... If I have someone I like..." Red was staring down at his feet to avoid any eye contact and hide his not obvious but surely flushing face. In the silence after the confession, Green hummed soft to acknowledge the ebony's reply. He soon too started to question mentally himself that why the girls would ask his best friend that, unless they knew of something going on? Scratching the back of his head lightly, he turned to Red once again, and the boy was still in the same position as before. His instinct told him to dig further for more information, like a treasure that was hidden waiting to be revealed.

"So do you have one? If not, you can just tell them that to get them off your back." Diligently and calmly, he spoke out what he thought to be logical to the slightly troubled friend of his. However, silence greeted him and something clicked in his mind. Red's silent treatment always meant that he was hiding something and he wanted to know that something. Pushing himself away from the wall, he pulled his playmate to him so he could take a good look at Red. The crimson eyes were still looking at anywhere but Green's eyes, feeling the sudden wave of being mischievous, the taller one smirked and teased, "Or, you really do." Dragging the boy away from the door unexpectedly, Red grunted a little from rough treatment when he was push lightly against the wall of the closet along with the stick of some brooms. Another idea struck Green that would kill two birds with a stone when Red was rubbing his arms softly, probably from the impact. "Why don't you tell me, then I can break it to the girls," Green offered curiously and grinned his trademark sunshine grin, but strangely, deep within his heart, he did not want to know who this person that might steal his best friend away.

The small closet may be dark, but with the help of a little light source from the one sided miniature air vent, it was enough for Green to see through the shadow. That worked the same for Red as well and the grin that was presented in front of him was not missed. The cornered prey continued to stare down to the floor once again and Green was getting a little annoyed, even if he already had his patience tested for the years he known Red. Closing the distance between them, the brunet held onto to the other's chin to face him, leaving no more chances of escaping from him. At that moment, the older boy spotted the flushed and light pink coloration from Red's normally snowy pale features. The trapped teen struggled against the hold but it was hopeless as Green was physically stronger than himself, it ended up with a staring contest between an emotionless but flushed teen and a curious but serious friend.

"Green…" whispered the smaller male lightly as his unnaturally cold hand came up to grab onto the hand that was holding his chin, squeezing lightly to signal for Green to let go. However, not only did Green not let go, he moved in closer to look at the crimson eyes even deeper. Flashes of various emotions ran across within the depth of these expressive eyes were noticed obviously from the observant Green. With the other's forest greens dead set on his own fiery red, the raven closed his eyes. With that, the only connections that Green had to his friend had been cut off. It might not be written on his face but inside, Red was slightly shocked at how intimate the position they were in. Breathings slightly hitched from the warmth he was feeling from his childhood friend.

Now that Green could not read Red's expression, the only thing he could was to read his body language, which was slightly harder from the raven's expression. But Green was close enough to sense anything necessary going on from Red. The taller male smiled inwardly at how tensed Red had become and it was simply too amusing for him to pass it up to not tease him even more. Taking the other's closed eyes to his advantage, Green caressed the stray black hair away from the Red's pale face, exposing the forehead that was always covered by his hat or his bangs. He then placed a soft kiss on the other's forehead, lightly and lovingly like that of a big brother comforting a little brother.

Red's blush deepened tenfold at the light contact and was staring back at the emerald orbs in shocked and mixed with a little joy. But it was all crushed down when Green was staring back at him with a casual smirked on his face. Thousands of thought were going on in that little head of Red's, and all of it was leading back to the same thing. The nice feeling he felt just now from the other, it could be easily be mistaken for loving kiss but it could also be something that happens between close friends. Stopping himself from thinking too much, he smiled sadly wishing one day that affection that he received was what he truly desired from the depth of his heart. He resigned to himself. "…It...It will never be possible…" Red mumbled to himself and looked down melancholically. His thoughts brought him too far away that he forgotten that his crush was right in front of him.

It was almost impossible to hear that little sentence. But by straining his ears, Green could vaguely pick up what was spoken out from the rarely used talking organ. Confused at the incomplete information, he searched further for more understanding, but the looks on Red's face stopped him. It was filled with look of hurt and defeat. And those were the things that Green did not want to see on his friend's face, the normally sparkled rubies were now dull and misty. The enquiries from before left completely and now all he wanted to know why such emotions were on his precious friend's face. Green did not really understand what had caused that but he never wanted to see that ever again, maybe it was because of the one he had a crush on? He would love to torment the said person if that was true. It hurt the calm and composed male deeply by just looking at Red. Unbeknownst to him, he was the cause of this effect.

Remembering that he used to hug Red whenever the other was upset long ago, Green decided to do just that. But even that simple action was halted by another obstacle. The soft hum of vibration from his back pocket was weak but strong enough to be noticed by its owner. Green grunted and moved away to retrieve his cell phone, the little gear flashed brightly and shown its owner who was calling. Cursing lightly at the device, he answered it grudgingly and distanced the device a little before shouting could be heard from the other end. Red only stared off into the distance, knowing that Green could have contacted anyone from outside but he did not and was only trying to mess with him. He knew it was wrong of him to accuse Green like that but all of it did not matter anymore. Gathering up all his shattered emotions, placing an indifferent face on, he waited patiently for the other to be done with the call.

"It seems someone finally noticed we're gone. Gold is coming." Green informed after he slid his phone back to its hiding spot. He turned around to see his friend, who no longer had that heart breaking expression. But it still irked him because when the stoic face was present, it was not unusual for Red to be quiet and show any expressions on his face. Yet Red seemed to have a much darker aura surrounding him than before. "Hey, you okay there?" Green could not help but to be concerned about Red's behavior. It felt like he did something wrong to draw out such gloominess from Red. Seeing eyes to eyes was not helping Green much as the brunet could not read the blank expression that was in it. Silence only met his attentive ears when the boy in front of him shown no sign of answering his question. Green raised his palm to the other's forehead, checking for any ailments that might have surfaced from being cramped inside a stuffy room. "Just hang on, they are gonna get us out soon." This time, Red smiled and nodded in respond and the taller male sighed mentally in relief.

It seemed like eternity while both of them was waiting for their junior, Gold, to come free them. The awkward silence was tense and heavy. If not for the sudden brightness of the outside world, Green would have choked the next second. He thanked his junior mentally, though, of course he would not thank the younger boy his gratefulness in the open. It would only backfire. "What's taking you so long brat?" That was his reply instead while ruffling the other's spiky hair. Small arguments from Gold were tossed around but Red did not pay any attention to his surrounding, after the moment after the door opened. While Green was busy with Gold, the red eyed male give the brunet one last smile before stealthily walked away from the noise and everything else; away from school ground and away from the person he liked.

xxx

"Green-senpai, haven't you seen Red-senpai at all lately?" The annoying voice of a younger boy voiced out to his senior. Gold was poking the older one's arm when he was being ignored, and he did not like being ignored. "Come on, are you two fighting? Tell meeeeeee~" Huffed the younger energetically, Green could only grunt and surrender to the youth. Poking the other's forehead to stop the annoying pestering, he stared at Gold before the child calm down. Gold was always the one who looked up to Red respectfully, but the way they interacted so formally was a scene to be laughed at. Green had his own fair share of adoration from the lower classmen, somehow it was more informal than Red's. Their behavior that is. Well, it could not be helped, he and Red were total opposite and it was expected that others noticed it too.

"Shut up Gold, no and no I haven't seen him for the last two days." He informed casually. Indeed, for the last two days of school, Red was absence and there was no notification of whether he was sick or just plain skipping. The school staffs never really made a big fuss out of Red's sudden slack off. Being a top student has it perks. But Green knew his longtime friend would never abuse that advantage no matter what. Knowing that make Green realized that, maybe, Red was probably...avoiding him? But was that even possible? If it was, why? Questions were crowding Green's mind but he shrugged it off first before jumping to conclusion. "Why are you looking for him? I can pass the message for you." The upper classmen looked at Gold with his eye brow raised. Green was thinking of paying a visit to Red if he kept on missing on classes, someone bound to give the quiet boy his homework.

"Ohh nooo, I was just curious~ Well, gotta go now! Bye!"

That was it. That little monkey ran off so quick that Green had no chance of prying more from the overly curious boy. His laughs echoed throughout the hallway before a painful groan could be heard. Most likely from a head chop from Silver, the stoic red head. Sighing tiredly to himself, he felt that he was too old for Gold's antics. Grabbing his bag gracefully from his seat, he continued on his own way before deciding when to confront Red. Maybe this time he could not read Red as well as all the other time he manage to. He needed advice, knowing his own pride; he could not just simply ask anyone. The brunet knew just who to ask advice from, there were two persons in the world that would not judge him and give off the best advice he ever needed. They would be his sister and grandpa.

Seemingly that his grandpa is busy with his research, his sister would be his last hope trying to get any advice. Earlier during the day, he tried to ask Silver about it, the red haired junior never really cared about others so it was alright to just ask him indirectly. But the boy with furrowed eye brows only stared at him as if he had two heads and barked out a 'Why don't you ask him yourself', before he was dragged away by two of his own friends. With living room in sight, Nanami was grooming the fur of a neighbor's pet. Standing by the walkway, Green stared at his sister wondering how to go on about his question. The older Ookido resident saw her little brother standing there like a statue and laughed. "What can I do for you, Green?"

"Oh Ah, I have a friend who is facing this problem…" the youngest resident announced slowly while taking a sit in front of his sister who only nodded and probed Green to continue with a knowing smile. He filtered his story as much as possible so that his sister would not be suspicious about it. But he had a feeling that his plan was failing and she was just going along with the flow for his brother's sake. "So I want to help that friend of mine. What should he do?" While waiting patiently for his sister's advice, Green noticed that the floor was covered with long and short fur. Probably from the grooming his sister was engaged in.

Letting the neighbor's feline off her lap, she glanced over to Green trying to resist herself from chuckling. "Well Green, it seems his friend has a big secret that he doesn't want to tell." Nanami paused for a moment and looked at Green with a serious face, "I suppose he can try to convince his friend to tell him without any disruption and emotional influence." A smile soon resurfaced back onto her face and Green could feel his sister would kick him out of the house this moment if he did not get her message. Nodding stiffly, the brunet stood up and excused himself from Nanami's presence. The younger one felt that his sister knew he was talking about Red even though he did tried to be subtle about it.

"Okay, I will relay the message. Thanks sis."

xxx

The wind was blowing gently and it was nice. The feeling of it caressing his cheek lightly, he stared statically at the sky. A pure blue sky with fluffy cottons on them far and close in between. Red eyes glazed amusingly at the sky, thinking what if the sky was not blue anymore. The breeze blew and the grass field that Red was currently lied on was dancing lively as if welcoming a wind festival. It was relaxing. His bag was abandoned near a tree that he was familiar with, the tree _they_ used to climb when they were a child. Ever since that closet incident, the black haired boy had been staying at the grass field wasting his time away instead of going to school. It was hard going to school when he knew he would see Green every moment. He did not know how to interact with Green without hurting himself further.

Feeling tired, Red decided to close his eyes for a light nap. It was safe to say that no one would wonder around these parts during this time. It was working and school hours after all. Unknown to the boy, a man with black suit and orange tie accidently stumbled upon this sacred ground.

Looking at the paper the man was holding, he looked confusingly at where he was. Sighing shortly after he admitted to himself that he was lost, he searched around the field hoping that someone could help him with the direction. Fortunate enough for him, the man spotted the boy who looked like sleeping on the field just few feet away from where he was. Carefully and steadily, he approached the child hoping that he would not startle the teen. After he was close enough, he was shocked to find himself with such a treasure. Considering the field he worked in, this boy attracted him. The short messy black locks that were most probably caused by the wind and pale but fair complexion, the teen in front of him would surely bring him fortune. If only, he could see what the eyes behind the softly closed lids. However, he stopped himself before anymore awkwardness that could take place after he disturbed the boy. "Hello." The boy must be a light sleeper because the moment he opened his mouth to speak, blood red orbs were staring straight into his own. The man shoved up his hands to show he meant no harm before asking the favor, "I'm Sakaki, I was heading to town and it seems I've gotten lost. Would you help me…?"

"Red."

"Yes, Red," Testing out the boy's name with his own mouth, it clicked and suited the boy very much. "Would you lead me to this address?" Taking out the square paper he was holding a moment ago, he showed the boy the written wordings. Red took the paper and stared intensively, nodding to himself before getting up from his position, Sakaki only watched the boy move as he grab his bag a few feet away from where they were before looking back at him, motioning for him to follow. Now that they were both standing, the man could see how tall Red was, and judging from his experience, the teen leading in front would be around sixteen or so. If he could, he would take this rough jewel in front of him and with time and polishing, he would shine like a marvelous diamond, like all his previous targets. If Red would agree to his request, he would be overjoyed to watch over the boy's growth.

Soon, they were out of the clearing and buildings came into view from where they stood. Red paused hesitating for a moment before he turned back to the man in suit. "Continue this path… Third building on your right." The boy raised his arm and pointed. Walking forward to the man, the red eyed child returned the scribbled white paper back to Sakaki. "I'm going that way… Bye." He did not feel the need to wait for the other's reply, Red strolled ahead the opposite direction of the man's destination, making his way back home. It was getting late and his mother would be concerned if he was still outside. Red thought the man, was a little weird. Nonetheless, he could not deny the help that was asked of him since the man did not look like he was going to do anything. It was when they were halfway back to town that he felt uncomfortable. As if Sakaki was staring at every out outline of his back with ulterior intention. Gripping his school vest tightly, he was glad that he had donned on his school uniform instead of his usual t-shirt.

The older man was surprised at the sudden change. His valued find was moving further away from him. What chances might he had to meet this boy again? Crumbling the paper in his hand from determination, Sakaki stepped up and chased after Red. With his designer shoes making thumping noise against the ground, it was fortunately for Sakaki that it attracted the other's attention. Stopping in front of the boy who had stopped walking and just staring at with as if to ask what he wanted. Pulling out a name card from his breast pocket with his left hand, while its partner took the pale and slender wrist, placing the card on the boy's palm, he began. "I work for the TR agency, and I would love it if you can model for me." Shock was clearly seen on Red's face and Sakaki could not help but smirked slightly. Such a wonderful specimen, just waiting to be harvested. Snapping himself out of his shock, the boy pocketed the rectangular piece of card, gazing the innocent potted flower nearby flustered before shaking his head.

"I will…think about it. But, thank you."

xxx

Kicking an innocent pebble, Green was stalling and hesitating on his way to Red's house. Should he go now or tomorrow? Maybe Red will be back to school tomorrow and they would hang out again like usual. It was hopeful, but it was also high chance that it was not going to be that easy. Glaring at the pebble which was already far ahead from the impact, Green headed on with his face straight and determined.

By the time he reached the junction which connects their town and the clearing outside. He saw a stranger. Their town was small in comparison to others, news flew around fast and most neighborhoods knew about each other. So it was pretty obvious that person was new and unfamiliar to Green.

Flashing his forest green eyes further, he saw another figure. That was Red in his school uniform. Green tsk'ed and wondered if Red had anything to do with the man. Running ahead to catch up to his childhood friend, ignoring the watchful eyes of the older stranger, he patted on Red's shoulder to catch his attention. The youngest Ookido could clearly see that the quiet teen was- is that shocked? Or Terrified? Why would Red be afraid of him? Before he could asked, Red already turned away from him and nodded to the man. "I will… call you then." That was what he said before the raven boy turned on his heel and speed walked away from both Green and the man.

Glaring at the stranger, Green stormed away from him. Not only Red ignored him, in addition that man just seemed to smell like danger and evil. Because of that, Green's earlier worries dissipated like vaporized water and his anger was getting to his head more than he thought. "Hey Red! Wait the hell up!" However it only served to make the boy walk even faster than before. "Damn it, stop ignoring me will you?" Long fingers were gripping tightly against the shorter one's shoulder when its owner managed to catch up. Twisting the stiff body around, Green stared piercingly at Red.

"Sakaki...He offered me a job." Red noticed that his voice was slightly quivering but he hoped that Green did not take any notice of that. "I'm still thinking and it seems like fun." Even though it sounded half heartened and reluctant, the cornered teen never faltered to give what Green wanted to know. Mustering all his courage, he looked up to make eye contact. The eyes he grew to love so much was void of anything, not even anger. Red was shaken and stood frozen on the spot; this was the first time he ever saw Green like that before. "Green…?"

"Is that so? Well, have fun."

The moment he registered Green's cold voice in his brain, he was already standing alone. The sun was setting and little shine of stars were soon going to emerge from the sky.

xxx

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to figure it out for you?"

A girl with brown shoulder length hair asked. Resting on someone else's bed with her eyebrows rose at her friend's weirdness. The person who she was prying answer from was none other than Red. Tucking her brown hair behind her ears, she waited for the other to say something. And with that something, she could get out more information than Red knew.

"What are you talking about, Leaf?"

"Don't you dare play dumb with me. I have been with you guys long enough to know that something is amiss here." Leaf inwardly smirked when she saw the defeated look on Red's face. Maybe she was too hard on the introvert. But oh well, she had to do something or the situation will get even worst. She did not promise her cute little juniors that she will be gentle. Another mental chuckle formed within the mastermind. "If you don't want to tell me, at least tell me what you are thinking now. You looked like a zombie." Stern and strict but it was also soft and caring,

"Will anyone miss me if I am not here anymore?" Leaf stared blankly at Red, she was expecting something simple. But hearing this, Leaf was frightened slightly that why would her friend think like that. Getting up from Red's bed, she approached the male with steady steps. Making the other faced her, she grab the boy's cheeks and pulled them as hard as she can without hurting too extremely. The brunette released the reddening cheeks and hugged her other childhood friend.

"Of course you stupid. Remember Gold? He's going to cry a sea if you're gone. Kotone and Silver too… I'm not too sure about Silver but they care about you." Poking the depressed raven on his forehead, she continued on knowing that these will not be enough to convince Red's shattered soul. "Plus what about Green and I. Who do you think we are?" Leaf feigned anger jokingly as she said that, only to see the dead expression on Red's face. "What's wrong Red?"

"Green hates me." The boy shook his head gently, letting his hair swayed by the kinetic movement naturally. Clenching his fist tightly he pulled himself together before the damp he knew he was suppressing all these while broke. "I'm going to leave. Then everything will be back to way it used to be." This time, Red had a small smile. Smile that both Green and Leaf knew since they were a child, the childish smile that was infectious on anyone who saw it. However only it was enveloped with a layer of despair before it disappeared seconds after it was seen.

Leaf was to say the least shocked at Red's decision, even if she might not have the full story, the brunette vaguely knew how to fix this if she was lucky. But first, she needed the exhausted boy to just sleep and stop thinking. She had noticed the usually pale complexion had already turned toward the sickly direction and Red's eyes were unfocused. He might not have eye bags under his eyes but she suspected as much that the other was a little sleep deprived lately. Pulling the tired raven to his own bed, the female in the room tucked him in for the rest Red needed very much. "Red, stop thinking and sleep. That's an order. When you wake up, everything will be fine."

Whether the sleeping boy believed it or not, Leaf had no choice but to make it happened. And that needed everyone's help.

"Hanako-oba-san, did Red say anything about leaving?"

xxx

"Mayday, mayday! Message from Leaf-senpai, proceed with Plan LJ!" Three kids were hurdling in a circle to look at the phone which contained the plan. One of them was very reluctant to participant but the red head knew that it would be even more annoying when the golden eyed boy nagged at him for not doing so. Sighing in annoyance he glared at the boy who shouted at his ear.

"Red's leaving? What should we do Silver?"

"Shut up. He's just leaving for the modeling job."

"Well, we just have to drag Green, just like the plan, Gold!"

Leave it to Kotone for distracting the hyper Gold from the serious Silver. With that as their next plan, all three of them proceed to Green's house while Silver was grumbling lowly about the errand. Since they were in the area, the two stories house was in sight. The only female in the group knocked politely by the door, hoping they could soon their target without wasting more precious time. The door opened when Kotone was trying to knock for a second time, a head of brown popped out from the side and smiled. "Is Green here?" Gold intercepted from behind.

"My, you must be his friends, do come in. He's in his room."

Scramble of feet later, the trio banged open the door without alerting the resident inside. Green dropped his textbook from the shock of his door flat against the wall and stared. "What the heck did you do to my door?" Green demanded as he stood from his bed and glared at his intruders. "What do you brats want from me?" Clearly not happy with the situation, the green eyes teen crossed his arms and waited for the expected apologies toward his door. But instead, he was pulled and dragged out of his house. "Hey! Let me go!"

With his hands constricted by both Gold and Kotone on his left and right respectively, Silver was strolling behind him, hiding his hands within the pocket of his coat. Giving up struggling against the hold, Green sighed. "Where are you taking me?" He asked while purposely dragging his feet to slow them down. The tallest of the group could only see the duo pulling him eyeing each other silently before nodding together. Then, they both answered together.

"You will know it when you reach!"

Of course he will know where he was going, but that was not the case. During their walk, both pullers were giggling suddenly and they shouted at the last partner in crime. That was the moment where everything became black. Green did not approve of being blindfolded and he was not going to let it go without fight. Even if he was still blinded, he was the least satisfied that he had messed with two of them enough while the last one was smart enough to get out of Green's path.

A knock and steps of stair case and the sound of opening door later, Green was pushed and released inside a room. Finally, his hands were released from the death grid of petite hands, the brunet pull down the annoying blindfold. The sudden bright light attacked his pupil the moment he open his eyes. "Damn blindfold…" The teen cursed lightly. Browsing around his surrounding after the wave of dizziness was dimmed, he cursed once again.

He was in the last place he wanted to be. With one glance, Green recognized the room instantly. From years of spending time here playing together with his childhood friend, every detail of this room was already etched into his memory. Backing himself against the door, he tried to get out of the room before it was too late. However, the door knob was tempered with and now jammed. "You are not getting out until you talk to Red!" The brats whispered over the now blocked door, probably sitting by the door to fortify their barricade. They were leading him here from the start after all. Searching for the room for any presence of life, he spotted the lump on the bed in the corner.

Green approached the lump that was currently twisting and turning uncomfortably on the bed; sheets tangled with the boy's limps, trapping his movement. Soft groans and murmurs were voiced out from his best friend's mouth as he slept. Red's eyebrows were furrowed and sweat was beginning to form on his forehead. The brown hair teen sighed and tucked the mahogany blanket away softly hoping to free his distress friend from the confinement. Green worked away while staring at Red's face constantly. This was the first time he had seen such uptight expression on Red's face while he was asleep. All the while the raven teen always had a peaceful and satisfied face during slumber. While straightening the messy bed hair, Green concluded that he must be having a nightmare for him to be looked like that.

xxx

There was a faint voice calling onto him, it was familiar but he could not recall who. At the same time, someone was shaking him too. He wanted to open his eyes to make the shaking stop but his body would not listen to him. In addition there was this black shadow keep haunting him from behind. It was scary. Allowing himself to calm down, the voice was getting clearer and louder every moment. "..ed,"

"RED!"

Green. The only thing that came to his mind and his eyes finally cooperated and snapped open. His bright normally cozy room felt cold, he was having cold sweat all over his body. Also there was Green who was staring intensely in front of him. "G-Green…," his voice was hoarse and Red wondered why, was he screaming before? He could not remember. "What are you doing…" questioned Red confusedly as he looked around until he felt a drop of wetness on his hand. _Water?_ The boy thought but soon he realized it was a tear. His brain was still too disorganized to comprehend anything but the touch of Green's palm on his face was comforting and warm, as it slowly brushed the lingering tears away from his eye with his thumb.

"That's my question, stupid. You were having a nightmare and why the heck are you crying?"

_Ah, so that's my own tears_, Red thought. Rubbing his own eyes to remove the tears, he recalled the reason why he was crying but ended with nothing other than a blank mind. "I don't know." Shifting his eyes away from Green, Red looked at his palm distracting himself from other's presence, knowing the other boy would be irritated with his respond. The blacked haired boy still wanted to know why Green was there in his room though. As if his thought was being read, Green answered him.

"The brats dragged me here to talk, so I suggest we do just that. Red, do you have something you're keeping from me?" Green recalled the advice from his sister, now would be the best time to press into the delayed matter. He hoped that the problem would be solved today and not delayed any further, he insisted again when Red shook his head lightly left and right. "You can tell me, I won't laugh or do anything to you. I promise." Green softened his gaze upon the other, waiting for the answer.

"Thanks Green but… I…," Red paused in the middle, he was contemplating carefully if he should tell his childhood friend of his sinful feeling. It might be his last time to do so; if he were to depart he was to depart for the city with Sakaki on sudden notice. Staring back at Green with more determination, he poured out his feelings bashfully. "I know you don't care, so I decided to take up the offer. Mom said to go for it," He stopped again, expecting some interruption, but all he received was a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. "…you wanted to know the person I like, but I have already given up." Shifting uncomfortably on his bed, and with Green who was still kneeling in front of him, it was really hard to avoid his gaze.

"You were the one… that I liked."

The last part was whispered but Green caught it. The boy in front of him had his eyes shut from the world and face covered with blushes. The brunet took in every word and found out that he was the stupid one of the two. How could he not seen this and be so blinded from his own rage earlier? Pulling the boy in front of him closer, he embraced Red. "Don't go."

"..What are you…?"

"Don't go with that pedophile, Red. If you like me, then I'm not going to give you up to anyone else. You are mine." Green patted the back of the raven's head tenderly and demanded. Before Red could say anything again, the youngest Oak family intercepted again, "You are gravely mistaken if you thought I don't care. I was angry that day only because you looked like you don't care about us anymore." Green rubbed his counterpart's back when small sound of apologies and sniffles were heard within the hug. Releasing the love of his life away from within his arm, Green cupped Red's chin to face him. Small river of tears making their way down the pale pretty face.

"You have no objection if I do this right."

Taking the brief moment that Red was still in the state of confusion, Green pinned the unexpected boy back down the bed and gave Red a deep kiss on his lips among other things.

xxx

While outside the Hanako's house, group of four- no three, were pacing around in frustration. Silver was staring frustratingly at the pacing they were making and commented that they were disturbing the neighborhood if they keep doing that. But his warning was ignored when Gold burst out loud, which was totally not necessary. "Operation success, right, Senpai?"

The oldest of the group nodded slightly, "It has to be or I will drill the both of them." The alpha female grinned proudly at herself before taking the other three with her, "Now let us celebrate! Before they found out that we still haven't figure out how to fix the door." Leaf laughed when she had both Silver and Kotone in her arm. Gold was following them obediently while worshipping Leaf, wishing that he could one day be as cunning and awesome as Leaf too. Kotone giggled, _'You're so evil!'_ and laughed together with Leaf while Silver shook his head in defeat wishing that Green would, at least, spared him his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks for reading til the end! Hopefully more OriginalShipping in the future! Reviews are appreciated!

ps. Thanks for all the favs and reviews to both of my previous pkm fic! -luvs-


End file.
